Witch's Blood
by JadeiteZ
Summary: An enemy of Ichabod's mother has come to New York. Seeking that which will give her untold power.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all you people out there!! Waves excitedly from her own computer.

I just had this great idea for a Sleepy Hollow fic and decided to try it. This story takes place a month after the movie ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow the movie or the story. The first of which is

credited to Tim Burton and the legend was written by Washington Irving.

Witch's Blood

* * *

_Ichabod..._

Someone was calling me, but who? I looked throughout the woods of my childhood. Instantly becoming the young innocent boy I once was.

_Ichabod..._

I was getting closer the haunting voice beckoning me on. I reached a clearing in the woods and my heart lifted. I saw my mother with her back turned towards me. I ran to greet her and she turned to envelop me in a hug. Suddenly her embrace became tighter and I was having trouble breathing. I looked up into her face expecting to see the deep brown eyes of my mother and was shocked to see piercing emerald eyes staring at me.

I began to struggle trying to break the hold of this strange woman. My efforts just made the woman hug me tighter.

_You can not escape me. Soon I will find you in the living world. I know you now Ichabod Crane; your mother's charms no longer hide you. Her blood may have escaped me, but not yours!_

My eyes filled with terror as the woman smiled showing her sharp canines. She bent down placing her mouth against my neck. I screamed.

* * *

I felt my eyes snap open and found myself in the arms of my wife, Katrina. "What happened, Ichabod? Did you have another nightmare about your mother?" she asked.

"No, it was something much worse." I said. I began to tremble as I remembered the woman's words. _Soon I will find you in the living world._

In another section of the city, a woman with flaming red hair opened her eyes. A triumphant smile graced her lips as her emerald eyes gazed into the fire before her.

"At last, the witch's blood will be mine." She whispered.

To be continued...

So what did you think? Please tell me in your reviews. See ya!


	2. The Hunt Begins

Well, I'm back again 

Well, I'm back again! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! They really boost a new writer's self-confidence. I'm _really_ sorry it has taken me so long to write again. I've been really busy and unsure on how I wanted to start this next chapter. I just hope this next part lives up to your expectations. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sleepy Hollow. The movie does not belong to me and neither does the legend. If you sue me, all you will get is pocket lint. Thank you.

Witch's Blood

The Hunt Begins

The next night, somewhere in New York City...

"Elaine?" Called the woman before the fire.

"Yes, my Mistress?" A voice whispered from the darkness.

"Step forward into the firelight, I wish to see your face." A beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes stepped into the light.

"What do you desire?" spoke Elaine.

Elaine's mistress stood and gracefully crossed the room. Her emerald eyes locked onto Elaine's. "I want you to begin the hunt for Ichabod Crane. The magic running through his veins should allow you to sense him, but you must be very close in order to do so. As time goes on the power inside him will become more evident and you should be able to sense Crane from greater distances. He is somewhere in this city and I want him found before the new year."

"As you desire my Mistress." Elaine said. As she was about to go her mistress grabbed her chin and forced her to turn back.

"Hear me Elaine, for I am giving you one warning. You are forbidden under any circumstances to spill Crane's blood. For if you do a fate worse than the undead awaits you." Elaine's eyes were filled with fear as she was released.

"Yes my Mistress." She whispered shakily.

"Good. Oh, and Elaine go ahead and get yourself a bite to eat while you're out." Elaine's mistress said with a smile gracing her lips. Elaine nodded as she melted back into the shadows of the room.

That night on the streets of New York City

"Night patrol again." I felt myself sigh as I said these words. Oh, how I wish I was home with Katrina and Masbeth. I smiled as I thought of my wife and the boy I had started to consider as my own son. Without them, the Burgomaster would have thrown me out of the Constabulary for good. I remember his skepticism when I told him the killer of Sleepy Hollow was a woman and none other than the Lady Van Tassel herself. With Katrina and young Masbeth as witnesses, however, he had no choice but to accept my conclusions. I sighed again as I gazed down the street. My apparent success in Sleepy Hollow changed my status not at all it seems. For here I am still on night patrol, which only the lower ranking constables are assigned. I stopped walking and scanned the area hoping for once that I would not have to bring in a body.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I could hear the scream coming from a nearby alley. Immediately I pulled out my pistol and began to run towards where I heard the sound. I could feel my breath start to quicken and my body starting to tremble. I entered the alley and slowed down to a walk. Cautiously making my way towards the back, I peered through the darkness trying to discern any shapes. Then my eyes noticed a shadowy figure fleeing deeper into the alley.

"Halt and turn I have a pistol aimed!" I shouted keeping my hand steady on the pistol for once. However, just as I started to give chase my feet stumbled over something and I hit the brick ground hard. I looked back to see what had caused my fall and saw a man slumped down against the wall.

The man appeared young around his mid twenties to thirties. I felt for his pulse and found none. I steadied myself against the wall and began to ring my alarm bell.

"Another dead man. It seems all of my night patrols end with me finding a body." I said faintly.

"Constable Crane is that you?" A voice shouted down the alley.

"None other, you had better bring the wheelbarrow I have discovered a corpse." I yelled back to him. As the other constable got the dead man to the lighted street, I took a closer look at the deceased man. I leaned down to examine the man's face glancing at his neck as I did so. What I saw made my heart stop. There on his neck were two puncture wounds as if he had been bitten. My mind flitted back to the nightmare I had the day before. The woman's fangs coming towards my neck... I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head and passing out onto the pavement.

A place in New York

"Elaine, you have returned early. Dawn is still hours away, why did you come back?"

"I am sorry Mistress, but a constable nearly discovered me while I was finishing my snack.

I had to flee before he could reach me in the alley. After the body was found, many more constables were sent in search of me. I thought it best that I should return back to you Mistress." Elaine replied with her head lowered from her mistress's gaze.

"Very well Elaine, but remember you must find Crane before the new year and you have already lost one night."

"I will my Mistress, I will not fail." Elaine declared.

Well that's it for now. Please review! See ya:)


	3. Revelation

Hello to everyone! I'm finally writing again! I apologize to everyone for keeping you waiting so long. Especially after the great reviews all of you sent me. Thanks for the helpful comments. Now onward to the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own the legend or movie Sleepy Hollow. I just borrow the characters from time to time.

Witch's Blood

Revelation

Watchhouse of the New York City Constabulary

The high constable was yelling at me yet again. "I cannot believe you fainted again, Crane! It is a wonder you did not lose your own head in Sleepy Hollow! I do not have time to deal with your squeamishness. This is the fifth body brought in like this since you left for Sleepy Hollow." The high constable's last comment caught my interest and I interrupted his tirade.

"The fifth?" I questioned.

"Yes, all of the victims have been male, but as to what killed them has remained a mystery." I needed to examine that body. An autopsy was the only way to find out if my suspicions about the cause of death were correct.

"Sir, if you will allow me to examine the body I can determine the cause of death."

"No, Crane! I will not allow you to hack up his body!"

"But, sir," I protested, "I was able to solve my case in Sleepy Hollow by doing an autopsy."

"No, Crane and that's final!"

I cannot believe I am doing this. Defying the high constable and going in search of the body. I have no choice, I must find out more about why he died. At last I located the deceased man's body and proceeded to examine him more closely. As I first saw in the alley, the puncture wounds were the only marks on the man. Taking one of my instruments out of my bag, I made a small cut on his arm. My eyes opened wide when no blood came out of the cut. It was what I had feared. The man had no blood left in his body. I quickly put my instrument away and did the best I could to hide the fact that I had been there. Once I left the watchhouse, I quickly headed for home, anxious to talk to Katrina and tell her about what I had discovered. A vampire was on the loose in New York. I did not want to believe it, but after seeing a headless horseman chop off heads; I could not deny the possibility.

Once I got home, I was glad for once to see that Katrina had waited up for me. "Welcome home, Ichabod." She said and gave me a kiss on the lips. That one kiss seemed to wipe away all my tension and I quickly relaxed as we sat on the couch.

"Is young Masbath asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, he wanted to stay up and wait for you to return, but I convinced him to go to sleep. What happened tonight, Ichabod? You look troubled."

I immediately told her what had happened and of my conclusions. I was hoping that Katrina might be able to prove me wrong. I wanted her to tell me that vampires did not exist. However, I did not get my wish.

"I think you are right Ichabod. Only a vampire could have done what you described to that man." Her admission that vampires existed shook me and I started to tremble.

"Ichabod, what's wrong?" Katrina pulled me into her arms and gazed down at me with concern etched into her face.

"I had a dream a few nights ago where I was a little boy again. I thought I was with my mother, but she changed into this red haired woman with green eyes. She trapped me and told me she would find me in the living world, that my mother's spells could hide me no longer. She said that she would have the witch's blood and then... and then she showed her fangs and brought them towards my neck. I woke up before she could bite me. I am afraid that the vampire that is out there killing is the one from my dream."

"Ichabod, why did you not tell me sooner? You are in grave danger!"

"What do you mean Katrina?"

"Your mother was a white witch, Ichabod. Since she is no longer alive, the vampire is going after you to get the magic that is flowing through your veins!"

"Impossible!" I shouted jumping off the couch. "I...I have no magic!" It was ridiculous! My mother was the one who danced on the air. I never showed signs of having her gift.

"Ichabod, you must have inherited her power! There is no other explanation for your dream!"

"No, Katrina! I am a normal man!" I yelled wishing I could smash something to release the anger inside me. Just then, there was a crash behind me. I turned around to see the vase that had been sitting on top of the fireplace shattered all over the wooden floor. "Who did this?" I whispered. I knew the answer but I refused to believe it.

"You did." Katrina answered.

To be continued...

I know bad place to stop, but it's late and I figured small post is better than no post at all, considering I haven't written anything in over five months. cough, cough The vampires will be in the next chapter I promise. Feel free to review my story. Any advice is welcome. Until next time, see ya!


	4. Abduction

It has been quite a while since I last posted.  Sadly it appears I only get inspiration in bursts, but luckily I figured out how I want to end this story! Yay!  I think there will only be a few more chapters after this and then the story will be finished. *cheers* However, now that I look at it I should probably go back and edit my first chapters, but considering my track record I doubt that will happen anytime soon. *sweatdrops* I also want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter; I really appreciate the good reviews and hope you enjoy this next update.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow and make no claims to their characters.  Tim Burton and Washington Irving are their masters.

Witch's Blood

Abduction  
  


* * *

"Who did this?" I whispered. I knew the answer but I refused to believe it.

 "You did." Katrina answered.

* * *

"Madness, madness!" I shouted.  Ignoring the truth that was plainly before me. I grasped firmly to my denial like a drowning man.

"It was an accident nothing more, just…just a strange coincidence."

"Ichabod you are hiding from the truth.  We both know that was no accident.  You have a gift, Ichabod, and you must learn how to use it!" Katrina pleaded to me.  But of course I paid her words no heed, and began to panic even more.  I could feel my hands starting to tremble as I began to pace around the room.

"Katrina you ask too much!  I am a man of reason; I can hardly accept the reality of spirits, witches, and vampires roaming around us.  Myself possessing my mother's powers is beyond my comprehension!"

"My love you must accept this for every moment of your denial costs us precious time.  The undead will have sensed the magic you used here.  They will come for you tonight.  We must make use of the daylight hours as best we can.  We need to move Masbath and ourselves to a safer location."  For once Katrina's calm words did not soothe me but only increased my frustration and denial.

"I will not be moved from my own home Katrina!  These vampires can't possibly be after me."  I protested and stopped pacing around the room.  I instead placed my hands on the mantle piece of the fire place and stared down at the shards of the vase on the hardwood floor.

Katrina came up behind me and rested her hands on my shoulders.  "Ichabod you see before you the proof of your gifts.  Do not deny yourself!  Please, Ichabod!"

I could no longer ignore her and my shoulders slumped as I finally gave in to her arguments.  "You are right Katrina.  I can no longer deny this." I say as I stare down at the broken vase.  "No matter how much I long to." I turn around to face her and she cups my face in her hands.  Katrina's rich brown eyes are shining with love and comfort ensuring me that she will help me get through this.

"I know Ichabod, I know." She reaches up and gives me a soft kiss that soothes me and eases the frantic feelings within me.  "We must leave here Ichabod it is not safe.  I fear we must return to Sleepy Hollow.  There the charms and spells I have placed will protect us."  I nodded and began planning what we would need for our departure.

"I must go and make an excuse to the constabulary before we leave.  I shall say that there is a problem with the Van Tassel estate that requires our immediate attention that should convince my superiors." 

"That will work, but I think you should get some rest Ichabod.  You have been through too much during the night.  I shall start packing what we need for our journey to Sleepy Hollow while you slumber."

I wanted to argue and tell her there was no time to waste, yet I could feel the weariness in my body and mind.  I would be no help if I did not rest.

"As you wish Katrina.  Once again your wisdom protects me.  You must promise me, however, that you will rest when I wake."

"Of course, Ichabod.  Now get yourself to bed and I shall wake young Masbath.  With his help we should be nearly ready to go by the time you awaken."  Katrina then gave me a kiss and led me to the staircase.  I tottered up the stairs to our room and then collapsed upon the bed.  Before I lost myself to slumber, however, the image of fangs came into my mind and I fell into a restless sleep.

_Elsewhere in __New York_

A pair of emerald eyes snapped open in the darkness.  "I sense him!  The boy is closer than I imagined. A pity the sun is rising. I shall just have to wait until tonight. Then the power that eluded me all those years ago will be mine at last." The lady vampire spoke with an air of triumph in her voice knowing that her long search was about to be completed.

"Oh, Elizabeth. You thought you could escape me by running to the Americas," she let out a short laugh, "but little did you know that I would hunt your bloodline until I had succeeded. Soon, Elizabeth your son will be mine."

With that said the woman let her eyes drift shut, already planning the abduction of Ichabod Crane.

_Ichabod's Residence later that day_

"Ichabod wake up!" 

Someone was shouting at me and pulling me out of my slumber.  I opened my eyes to see Katrina's face hovering over me.

"What a pleasant face to wake up to." I murmured and Katrina smiled at my compliment but did not stop pulling me out of bed.

"Thank you Ichabod, but you must hurry. It is already noon and you need to reserve us a coach and talk to the constabulary."

Nodding at her words I quickly splashed some water on my face and pulled back on my uniform coat.  Hoping that I was some what presentable, I rushed down the stairs and out the door to complete my missions.

* * *

It was nearing sunset and Ichabod still had not returned.  Katrina paced restlessly in front of the window looking constantly for any sign of her husband.  She began talking to her self as her worry increased. "Where could he be?  He knows we need to leave before night fall otherwise…" A frown marred her elegant face as she saw the last rays of sunlight fall beneath the horizon.  Night had fallen and the vampire would be coming. Katrina hastened to where Masbath was frantically packing clothes and other objects into a chest.  "Masbath I need you to leave and find Ichabod quickly."

"Yes, Ma'am.  I'll find him." Masbath said after shutting the chest. He was about to race out of the door when Katrina halted him.  "Masbath wait! Take this pistol and stake with you. It will be the only way to defend yourself against one of the undead.  If you are attacked shoot the vampire with your pistol.  It will not kill the vampire but it could give you enough time to pierce the creature's heart with your stake."  Masbath pocketed the stake and hid the pistol behind his jacket so as not to look suspicious. 

 "Is that the only way to kill them Mrs. Katrina?" Masbath asked wanting to know all he could before he was faced with one.  Katrina seemed hesitant to answer his question when she spoke.  "No, young Masbath.  There are two other ways to destroy a vampire.  One is to expose them to the light of the sun and the other is to….to sever their heads."  After saying this Katrina winced and looked into Masbath's face hoping she did not inflict bad memories of the Horseman upon him.  However, Masbath only nodded at her and set his jaw determinedly.  "Very well then, I'll go find Mr. Ichabod."  Masbath then turned and headed out the door standing out against the white snow that covered the streets.

Katrina turned away from the window and continued to pack the few remaining items that were left.  At last she turned to the only thing left in the room to pack.  Katrina lifted the white bundled object and placed it carefully into the last unpacked chest.  She was about to seal it when she heard the sound of glass shattering upstairs.  Katrina could feel a darkness in the air and whirled around to see that the sun had already set.

Before she could do anything a hand reached over and clamped around her mouth preventing her from making any noise while an arm snaked around her waist and pinned her arms to her sides.  Katrina struggled but to no avail.  The hands only sunk deeper into her flesh causing her to whimper in pain.  "What have we here?" A feminine voice asked in a taunting tone.  "A little white witch all alone?  Mistress will be very pleased to see you.  Not only will she have Crane but you as well." Katrina shuddered as the woman behind her began to laugh.  

"Now tell me girl, where is Crane?  I know this is his home.  I can feel the linger of his power in the air."  The hand was removed from Katrina's mouth but reached down to grasp her throat instead.  "I…I don't know.  He left hours ago and is not coming back." Katrina gagged as the hand tightened more around her throat.  "You're lying to me little witch.  I can see that you were packing to leave somewhere probably with Crane.  Well, if I can't find Crane then he will just have to come to me.  Yes, my Mistress will enjoy having the boy come to her on his own and he will with you for the bait."  Before Katrina could say anything she felt herself being hit on the back of the head and knew no more.

* * *  

I hurried out of the Burgomaster's office after finally having been seen.  I could not help but feel frustrated for he had kept me waiting for hours while letting other constables in to see him.  I glanced down at my pocket watch and realized that it was already past sunset.  Katrina said the vampire would come right after sundown. I felt my stomach clench in fear realizing that Katrina and Masbath would still be home waiting for me.  I began to run to the exit when a sudden commotion drew my attention and I saw a constable trying to restrain someone.  I hurried over and was astonished to see that it was young Masbath.

"Release him!  I know this boy he lives in my household."  The other constable did so albeit reluctantly and I pulled Masbath along with me as I stormed out of the constabulary.  "Masbath what are you doing here?  Has something happened?"  I asked him frantically while we both ran quickly back to our home.  "No Sir, but Mrs. Katrina sent me to find you.  She was afraid something had happened to you."  Masbath said breathlessly.  I knew I was setting a hard pace for him to keep up with but I could not help but feel a deep foreboding that urged me to run even faster.

After what seemed an eternity Masbath and I finally reached the front steps to our home.  I could tell already that something was amiss with the absence of light in the windows.  I drew my pistol and noticed Masbath did the same.  Letting this pass for a later time I drew Masbath in front of me and slowly entered into the parlor.  The only thing that met my eyes was the packed chests awaiting the coach to Sleepy Hollow.  "Katrina," I called out, "Katrina answer me!"  I became anxious and separated from Masbath telling him to search for any signs of Katrina.  I climbed up the stairs and into our room looking for my wife but was greeted with the sight of a broken window and glass shards over the bed.  "No…" I moaned and began to realize that the vampire had already come.  "Sir, I've found something you'd best look at!"  Masbath's call startled me and I raced down the stairs to him. 

"What is it Masbath?  What did you find?"  I asked him frantically praying it would not be Katrina lying with her eyes open unseeing…  "Here Sir, I found this letter on the mantelpiece."  Masbath passed a small white strip of paper to me and I began to tremble with both relief and fear after seeing what was written there.

     Crane,

          If you want to see the little witch girl again you'll come alone to 514 Central Park tomorrow night.  My Mistress can't wait to meet you Crane, I would not keep her waiting otherwise she might have the little witch for dinner…

    Elaine

"Katrina…" I felt myself grow faint and then collapsed down onto the ground with Masbath's cries echoing in my ears.

To be continued…

A/N Wow, peers back at the chapter. This is the longest one I've ever written.  I don't think I'll ever write something this long again. Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this and thank Pirates of the Caribbean for getting me into a Sleepy Hollow mood.  Seeing Johnny Depp as a pirate got me into wanting to watch him in his other films again so I cracked out my Sleepy Hollow VHS and popped it in.  I'm now in the process of looking for his movie Nick of Time in my video collection. *grins* Oh and one other thing I have no idea about addresses in New York so I completely made up that one in the letter. So please don't hang me for it. Well, that's it so be kind and please review!


	5. A Past Exposed

A/N Well, I'm back again. I apologize for the length of time it took me to update. Thank you all for your reviews! And I dedicate this chapter for those of you who reviewed again to encourage me to get this chapter finished(HyperCaz and Wind). Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: As I have previously stated I do not own any of these characters and make no profit from this.  
  
****

Witch's Blood

A Past Exposed

* * *

Crane, If you want to see the little witch girl again, you'll come alone to 514 Central Park tomorrow night. My Mistress can't wait to meet you Crane, I would not keep her waiting otherwise she might have the little witch for dinner...

Elaine  
  
"Katrina..." I felt myself grow faint and then collapsed down onto the ground with Masbath's cries echoing in my ears.

* * *

Darkness, there was darkness all around me. I could hardly see in the pitch black that surrounded me and began to stumble forward searching for anything that I could touch or feel. There must be something here, I thought, I cannot be alone in this darkness. Please let there be a light, I cannot bear this much longer!  
  
No longer than I had thought it but a flash of white light erupted before my eyes blinding me. I felt a pair of arms embrace me and a comforting voice whispering in my ear.  
  
"My dear boy, you are safe here. There is no need to fear."  
  
I felt the person withdrawing from me and I squinted trying to make out their features as my eyes adjusted to the light. I gasped as I recognized the face before me.  
  
"Mother, can it really be you?" I whispered brokenly staring into her loving brown eyes.  
  
She smiled at me and drew me into her embrace again. "Yes, it is me Ichabod."

I felt myself tremble and tears gather in my eyes at her confirmation. I brought my arms around her and held her tight unable to believe that I had the chance to hold her in my arms again. The moment did not last nearly long enough for she pulled away again.  
  
"Ichabod, oh how you have grown. So handsome and true. I wish I could be here with you now for this trouble you are in is my fault." She cupped my face with her hand as she spoke these words. Her eyes were full of remorse and sadness.  
  
"Mother, what do you mean? How do you know of these vampires?" I questioned her wondering how any of this could be her fault. She smiled sadly at me and took my hand in hers. Slowly the white light we had been standing in turned into the wooded clearing I had dreamed so often of. She led me to the center and sat down pulling me with her. She held my hand tightly in hers and began speaking.  
  
"A few years before you were born, I was living in England. My mother had been a woman of magic as had her mother before her. It is said that magic has long lived in the blood of my family passing on to the women and occasionally the men born into it. It is each parent's responsibility to teach their children of the magic they have and of the dangers the world truly possesses.  
  
I never had the chance to show you all of this but my mother instructed me well into the arts of witchcraft and the creatures of the night that existed. I was working in the village where I had grown up when your father took notice of me. I was tempted by his offer of marriage for I was on hard times working to provide for myself. However, the fact that he was a man of God made me hesitate to accept right away.  
  
All of this changed, however, once she came into the village. It was late one night and I was working in the village inn. It had been a slow season for travelers because it was the dead of winter. When a woman passed through our door of course the owner of the inn had all of us servants in a flurry to make her feel more than welcome.  
  
Her name was Lady Amelia Donnell. She was a strange woman with an air of power I had never felt before. I was oddly drawn to her and I could not understand why. I stayed with her all of the rest of that night keeping her entertained. There was something about the way she spoke that entranced me and the fact that she was a Lady made me even more anxious to stay in her company. It wasn't until sunrise began to peek over the horizon that she finally retired to bed and I thought nothing of this strange habit even though it repeated as the days wore on that she stayed.  
  
I grew more trusting of her as we spent more time together. I was oblivious to the absence of the other servants at the inn and continued about my duties with enthusiasm. I was pleased that a Lady wished to keep me as her company. One night when she offered to have me travel with her as her maid I was over joyed. She would pay me more than I would ever earn at my current position and I would not have to worry about marrying your father. It seemed like a dream come true.  
  
However, It was not to be for later that very night I saw her and the stable boy, Joseph, speaking on the outskirts of the inn. I began to leave thinking she wanted to be left alone when I saw her attack Joseph. My heart stopped as I realized what the Lady I had agreed to serve truly was. At my realization the charm she had woven on me was broken and I could feel the darkness that lay within her.  
  
I began to flee the area hoping to get to the protection of my cottage when she spotted me. I could not run quickly enough for she caught me not long after I started to run.  
  
_"Vampire!"_ I shouted at her.  
  
_"Yes, little witch. It took you long enough to figure it out. My charm worked more effectively on you than I had thought."  
_  
_"Release me!"_ I shouted at her but it was to no avail. She merely tightened her hold on me and smiled. The dark hunger I saw expressed in her green eyes made me shudder to think I had spent so many nights alone with this monster.  
  
_"Oh, no Elizabeth. I can't do that. You see I have been searching so long for you."_ Lady Amelia whispered and she caressed the side of my face.  
  
_"The descendant of a long line of powerful witches and sorcerers. Your blood is the key to my having ultimate power. With the magic inside of you I shall be unstoppable. The whole world will tremble at my feet. And you will be there with me to see it. I will keep my promise to have you as my servant and you will live throughout the ages with me."  
_  
She seized my neck and pressed me up against the outside of the inn wall.  
  
_"I had wanted to wait closer to the new year before I drank from you. The power I received then would have been at its utmost. Oh well, I shall have to be a little hasty."  
_  
I screamed when she pierced my skin with her fangs. There was nothing I could do as I felt my life draining from me. All I could see was a curtain of red hair in my face when a hand seized it and pulled the vampire off of me. I fell to the ground my hand clutching my neck and saw my savior becoming the focus of Lady Amelia's fury.  
  
It was Joseph who had come to my rescue. He was still alive but my eyes widened in horror at how he was being torn apart by the vampire's hands. He shouted one final word to me before he died. _"Run!"_ And I did as he said.  
  
I ran stumbling and falteringly but I gradually increased my pace barely making it to the safety of my small cottage. Once I entered, I knew Lady Amelia would not be able to. I had protected my home from such demons. That did not prevent her from taunting me from outside the door.  
  
_"Elizabeth you cannot escape me now that I have tasted your blood. I shall find you wherever you go. I will be able to hunt you and those of your bloodline until the end of time. You will not be able to run from me for long Elizabeth."  
_  
It wasn't until the sun rose that I finally felt safe. In order to escape her I knew I had to flee from my home village. That very day I went to the home of your father and accepted his offer of marriage. He was so pleased that he agreed to leave at once to travel and inform the rest of his family. I cast various spells to mask my presence from the vampire. Hoping that it would buy us enough time until my new husband was ready to leave for the colonies.  
  
I was able to use my power to elude Lady Amelia until we left England and felt great relief knowing she would have trouble crossing the waters to try and find me. When you were born, I cast so many charms of concealment on you to protect you from her. This also unfortunately hid your magic from you. I had planned on being with you to fend off the vampire if she ever discovered us again, but I did not suspect your father would ever..."  
  
My mother paused here and I could see tears escaping from her wonderful brown eyes. I brushed them away from her cheeks and drew her close in a hug.  
  
"I am sorry mother." I spoke to her softly.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done to prevent it my son." She whispered in my ear.  
  
Drawing back she held my shoulders and spoke to me seriously. "Ichabod you have to leave. I cannot risk these vampires capturing you in your untrained state."  
  
"But mother, I cannot. One of the vampires has...has taken my wife, Katrina. I love her more than anything on this earth. I could never abandon her mother."  
  
"Ichabod, if you go against these vampires I shall not be able to protect you. My power has long since left the earth. Being able to speak to you here is one of the last things I am can barely do. The only thing I can offer is advice. Vampires abhor sunlight it sets fire to their tainted blood and burns their bodies to ash. Religious objects such as your father valued have no effect on them. Vampires existed long before the time of Christ. The only ways you will be able to physically defeat these demons are by either staking it through their heart or decapitating them. Your magic is unfocused so it could either help or hinder you in your untrained state. Be wary my son in your quest. And know that if Lady Amelia succeeds in taking your blood then a period of darkness and despair shall come over the world."  
  
I trembled at her words. I had not felt so hopeless since I faced the Hessian Horseman.  
  
"Take courage Ichabod. You have already faced horrible odds and won out over the supernatural. I watched over how you were able to stop the ghost in Sleepy Hollow. You have triumphed over one undead being and now I believe you can do so again."  
  
I closed my eyes as I felt her kiss my forehead. Then there was a flash of light and a voice calling in my ear I recognized very well.  
  
"Sir, wake up! Wake up Mr. Ichabod! Please, sir you must get up!"  
  
"Masbath?" I questioned squinting up at his concerned face.  
  
"Yes, sir. You fainted Mr. Ichabod." Slowly I sat up from the hard floor with Masbath's help.  
  
"So I did again. How long have I been out?" I said rubbing my head where it was sore from its collision with the floor.  
  
"It is nearly sunrise, sir." Masbath answered quickly helping me to stand.  
  
"The whole night?" I cried and Masbath shook his head nodding at me in affirmation. I looked out the window in the parlor and saw that the sun was indeed rising shedding its bright rays over the tops of the buildings of New York.  
  
"Well, young Masbath we have a lot to prepare if we are to save Katrina. And we have already lost so much time."  
  
My mind was already planning what would be the best method to confront the vampires in order for all of us to survive. I was emboldened by my mother's final words to me. Indeed if I had faced the Headless Horseman and survived the encounter than I could do the same with a pair of vampires.  
  
"Come Masbath, we have much work to do."  
  
To be continued...


End file.
